


【兵摄】偷

by AArcTa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa
Summary: 混邪一的后续故事，没看我给概述一下，就是万至互搞被兵头发现以为万里出轨了，划重点，以为





	【兵摄】偷

**Author's Note:**

> 我tag不打了，概述也写了，别狙我吧

*受最近新看的三俗文学影响用词变得粗俗起来（emmmmm……所以…………露骨，分级得选explicit………

邻座的法学生仿佛生了一双铁砂掌，电脑键盘敲得响如擂鼓，摄津万里攒着一双眉，只恨自己作业早早写完，两手空空来图书馆，不然邻座必不可能如此嚣张——easy mode 就是在制造噪音上也绝不认输。  
一声尖锐的信息提示音破空而出，将邻座劈了个措手不及，法条在舌头尖上打了个旋，生生断在这一声“叮”里，气得铁砂掌抖如鸡爪，幽幽转头朝摄津递了个眼刀。摄津原本因为忘记静音而十分尴尬，一对上邻座那幽怨眼神顿觉通体舒畅，大剌剌往椅背上一靠，举着手机看信息。  
看到消息来源时摄津有些犹豫，因着前一晚的“特殊副本”，他总觉与茅崎至之间有些说不清道不明的尴尬。昨晚做的时候他并不像事前设想那样心无旁骛，他不得不承认茅崎确实撩人，一方面是他硬不起来的身体戳中了摄津的征服欲，另一方面则与他俩无关，与茅崎和卯木有关。摄津的尴尬源于他窥见茅崎和卯木和谐关系中的一隙裂痕，对于乱搞这事本身他倒是出奇坦荡，前没插后没被插，算哪门子的搞。可是——  
【我是不太懂你们年轻人的情趣啦，不过友情提示，十座提前回来了。】  
操啊！他的玩具还扔在沙发上！摄津抓起外套就往外跑，什么铁砂掌还是白骨爪，见鬼去吧，要是被兵头发现，摄津觉得自己可以直接原地刨坑厚土埋了。  
手机又弹出一条信息——  
【[图片]不用谢。】  
茅崎把玩具拿到了103，他在摄津心目中的形象瞬间从苦情痿男荣升光明大帝，摄津吸了吸被冷风吹出来的鼻涕，红着眼圈回复：【哥，爱你。】  
【别爱，没结果。来点实际的，晚上新副本见。】  
【嗯嗯。】

摄津万里跑进门，气喘吁吁地，一群人扭头看他。作为通风报信的人，茅崎见他一副跑完四千米的颓样，问：“你跑回来的？”  
好歹是个金贵少爷，再怎么easy mode也不至于大雪天和自己的腿过不去。他说：“顺路打了个车。”  
这对话有些不对劲，像是他奔着什么着急事回来一样，他能有什么想要的，他什么想要的没有？摄津把鞋换了，伸个懒腰，把铁砂掌搬出来当靶子：“图书馆遇上一个法学生，吵得我头疼。”  
茅崎早已端着点心盘进屋了，他对着空气，解释了个寂寞。  
“你傻站在那儿干什么？”  
兵头十座握着一杯热水朝他走过来，大半月不见，他竟然长胖了，不是说相思令人瘦？这人是趁着游学放飞自我住在甜品店了吧？摄津一腔相思雀跃化作怒气，拍开兵头递水的手，直穿过中庭回房，将房门摔得震天响。  
兵头十座脸色极其难看，吓坏了一旁的九门和椋，伏见一看情势不对，当即放下打蛋器揽着人的肩试图打圆场。兵头缓了颜色，任是一副扑克脸，他被兄弟们拥着走到流理台边，眉间沟壑深比海沟。他搅着奶油，气不过，想不明白，“啪”地一声扔了锅，同样气势汹汹往中庭冲去。

按下门闩，没锁门，兵头心情稍微放松。摄津正拖着脏衣篓收拾沙发，他自然是为了收拾残局，但兵头不知原委，只觉得他又开始婆妈装精致。不过因为喜欢这个人，因此也喜欢他婆妈，摄津每次抱怨着收拾他乱扔的衣物鞋袜时兵头总觉摄津像他的老婆，虽然没胸没屁股，软起来的时候手感真不赖。兵头家男女比严重失衡，荷尔蒙作用下他对成熟女性有莫名的依赖感，某种意义上他是“恋母”的，但绝非“妈宝”，这种倾向使得他对任何“母性”象征极其敏感并轻易沉溺其中。他从未启齿的是，每当摄津捡起他的袜子，他就性欲高涨。  
他关上门，没忘记他此刻应该生气，于是冷着脸走到沙发边，弯腰和摄津一起拆沙发靠垫，这是他目前能做到最大的示弱，希望摄津不要不解风情。  
偏偏此刻的摄津心有蹊跷，一见兵头手指沾上沙发，他就如临大敌内心疯狂我操。但他不敢大动，稍稍直起腰，眼珠子在沙发布面上摸排搜查，希望别出现什么可疑痕迹。兵头察觉到他的宕机，扭头看他：“又怎么了？”  
室内光线不足，摄津背着光，五官轮廓被昏暗一揉，揉掉几分棱角，少了些许凌厉，看得兵头一下子就软了，心软了，眼神软了，裤裆没有，裤裆里硬硬的。  
他服软：“我提前交完报告，就坐大巴回来了。”  
他想说，大巴要颠六七个小时呢。  
“我给你买了纪念品，菩提子手串，好看。”  
何止好看，还贵，比其他人的礼物加起来都贵。  
他去牵摄津的手：“你说话。”  
摄津说不出来话，他快化了，化在兵头的软声软气里，化在犬系男友千载难逢的撒娇攻势中。要是平时，他肯定二话不说直接脱裤子，现在……现在象征性地矜持了一下，只是抓着兵头的衣领对着他的唇亲上去，他可没主动脱裤子，他等着被脱。  
兵头如愿以偿，他憋了大半月，此刻终于找到宣泄口，吮着那两片唇简直不想松口。他搂着面前的人，双手急色地摸进衣服里去，摄津嗯嗯啊啊和他腻歪，被摸到屁股才扒拉出一丝清明。他推了推兵头：“锁门没？”  
“啧。”兵头不情不愿地放开他，趁兵头去关门拿润滑的时候，摄津快递扒掉自己的上衣，借着落地灯检查自己身上，还好还好没留印，他倒是给茅崎留了印，不过卯木千景还没回来，问题不大。  
摄津把沙发拆了，从床上拽下他的大毯子盖到沙发上，他其实还想再洗个澡，洗得浑身发软那种，不过眼下看是不大可能了。兵头锁好了门，把安全套和润滑剂丢给他，站在他面前开始脱衣服。  
兵头虽然脸圆了，身上肌肉还是紧实有型，腹股沟那片的线条简直艺术，摄津忍不住毛手毛脚，毛手毛脚不够，他上下其手，不仅上手，还上嘴。  
事情发展尤为顺利，兵头抓着摄津的头发插他的嘴时满意不能再过。他有些后悔刚刚和摄津赌气，他们那么久没见，摄津一定也想他，想他的老二。有什么气好生，是摄津的嘴不够软，还是他的屁股不够深？兵头觉得自己是个蠢蛋。  
他从摄津嘴里退出来，托起摄津的下巴看他被操红的嘴，他用拇指捻了一下，说：“红了。”  
摄津挑着眼尾问：“不好看？”  
“好看。”兵头拇指按进他口腔，“里面红了吗？”  
摄津便伸出舌头让他看，然后舔他的手指、阴毛和蛋。  
他是舒服，但更想让摄津也舒服，于是给了他摄津一个暗示，摄津一把将他拽向自己，猛地一下，他栽到摄津身上，不知是谁的脚踢到了落地灯开关，灯灭了，他埋在摄津颈肩忍不住笑出声。  
“我真的很想你。”  
兵头在黑暗中大胆脸红，大胆告白。摄津抱着他的头，心里跟灌了蜜一样，但说话还是刺：“白痴每次打电话跟哑巴一样！”  
他忽然想到在地上蜷成虾米的茅崎，心中一动，更是搂紧了面前这个傻瓜，很小声地说：“我也想你。”  
煽情解不了急火，兵头一面摸索着解摄津的裤子，一面和摄津捉迷藏似的讨吻。摄津躲他：“别亲，全他妈鸡巴味。”  
“不可能，我试试。”他凑上去，摄津半推半就地，两人吻在一起。  
兵头停了一下，撑起身体：“等我开个灯。”  
摄津勾他：“别管那些。”  
“你让我摸黑？”  
摄津在极其微弱的光线中拆开避孕套，手法娴熟地给兵头刷上，颇有些挑衅意味：“就你浪费时间。”  
“呵。”兵头便真的不再管灯，分开摄津的腿挤到他腿间，拍了拍他的大腿，“抬起来。”  
摄津曲起膝盖夹住他，下身稍稍抬高，兵头把他臀缝掰开，沾着润滑的手指送进那个小口。他在肛口按揉，也伸进肠道里面戳弄，虽说还是紧热，但总感觉有一丝怪异。他亲了口摄津，打断他的呻吟：“你自己弄了？”  
摄津迷糊了，只知道嗯嗯嗯，也不知是回答还是叫春，他绞紧兵头：“好痒，快点。”  
兵头抽出手指，扶着性器挺进小口，他进得顺利，以往都吞不到多深，今天摄津却没叫停，只说太大了涨得慌，说归说，还是抱着屁股吃到了底。  
兵头摆腰操他，因为难得插这么深，他怕摄津受不住，便没操多急，他低头亲摄津的眉眼鼻尖，问：“你自己怎么弄？”  
摄津掀开一只眼皮：“你别问。”  
“用哪只手？想着我干的？”  
“操！死兵头再问杀了你！”  
兵头以为他害羞，讨好地亲上去哄他，下面也越动越快，没一会儿摄津的声音就变了调，问他什么都说不完整了，咿咿啊啊，说着说着，蹦出来“好大”“顶穿了”“操我”这些词，叫得兵头失魂落魄，理智和精液一起交代在他屁股里。  
射完一次兵头并没彻底软下去，埋在摄津身体里依旧鼓涨一根，他缓了会儿，往外拔的时候摄津缩了缩屁股，万分不舍似的。兵头亲他的膝盖，说：“射多了，换个套。”  
摄津不满地“嗯”了一声，手臂垫在颈后，春情荡漾的样子。兵头摘下套，他确实射了很多，且浓，摄津故意呛他：“味道真重。”  
“不是都怪你？”  
“管我屁事！”  
兵头已经悟透了什么才是头等大事，他扔了套，去和摄津亲昵：“以后再有这种事我就多申请一个名额，我们一起去。”  
“你就是惦记老子屁股！”  
兵头不否认，得寸进尺，黏糊糊亲他：“再来吗？不带套可不可以？想全部射给你。”  
两人摸摸抱抱又来了一次，这次没戴套，果真如兵头所说，射了摄津一屁股。摄津整个人彻底软了，跟在春水里泡过一回一样，兵头喜欢他这样，于是哄着他把灯打开。灯一开，兵头眼睛都直了，摄津躺在沙发上，用脚踩他的阴茎，被他握住脚踝蹭。摄津活动脚趾撩拨他的软乎乎的蛋，说他像发情的狗，丝毫没想到自己理论上就成了被狗日的那一个。  
他用脚勾引兵头的老二，天才就是干什么都能做到极致的一流，或是极致的下流。兵头说：“摄津你是真他妈勾人！”  
摄津权当他夸奖自己了，惬意地闭了眼，敞开腿，说：“后面，弄出来，不舒服。”  
意思是要舔，兵头骂他骚，滑倒他腿间，亲他腿根，刚要舔，却发现腿肉上有两处红痕，泛着青紫的印记，一看就是嘬出来的。  
兵头瞬间清醒了大半，一桶冷水从头浇到脚，他任不确信，掰开摄津的腿对着光看了个仔细。  
摄津不满他迟迟没动，踹了他一脚：“舔啊。”  
“我舔你mb。”兵头火气上头，“你他妈背着我偷人？”  
“操你大爷兵头，说你妈什么屁话？”他俩嘴里都不干不净，一个更比一个强。  
兵头掐着他的腿，指着腿根：“怪不得不让开灯，还新鲜着啊？什么时候搞的？今天？昨天？”  
兵头坐到沙发上，摸了一把摄津的屁眼，嘲讽道：“有这么痒吗？我说今天怎么这么松，原来是别人捅的，干得挺深啊？”  
他表情已经不能用难看来形容，他说着令人难堪的话，自己却更难堪。他说：“我他妈赶死赶活提前回来，就差没捉奸在床了是吧？”  
“你他妈嘴巴放干净一点。”摄津皱眉，“老子没你想得那么下贱。”  
“你高尚？你有多高尚。”兵头冷笑，他忽然站起来，一把揪起摄津的头发将他按在沙发上。  
“我操！痛！”摄津捂自己的发根，被兵头扣住手，下巴也被卡住，不得不张开嘴。  
“你高尚，嘴巴含屌的时候最高尚。”兵头骑到摄津身上，掰着他的手臂放到他身侧用膝盖压死，他一手卡着摄津的咬合，一手并起双指捅进他嘴里，直按到舌根和咽喉，摄津止不住干呕，脸迅速涨红，口水四溢。兵头看他狼狈，说：“现在又不行了，鸡巴可比手指粗，你不是挺会深喉？练不少吧？”  
他还想说什么，却被暴起的摄津掀翻，整个人摔到地上，落地灯被撞到旁边的懒人沙发，灯影晃啊晃。摄津用手背擦嘴，赤着脚跨到兵头身上，扬起手臂朝他脸上来了一拳。  
他掐着兵头的脖子，冷声说：“不是跟你说了，嘴巴放干净一点，听不懂？”  
这一拳砸得重，兵头没收好牙，磕破嘴皮和口腔黏腻，一嘴铁锈味。他咧开嘴，笑得狠戾：“你配？”  
摄津又给他一拳。  
他抬手给了摄津一耳光：“贱货，一边和老子谈，一边和别人搞。”  
“我没有。”摄津被这一巴掌刮得耳朵都发鸣。  
兵头像是听见什么笑话一样：“你下面那些是狗啃的？你手指能捅多深？”  
摄津没法把茅崎供出来，玩具也不在，他脑子混乱，想不出什么话解释，只好说：“我没骗你，你信我。”  
可信与不信和解释与否并不能划等号，他在兵头眼里看到浓重的失望，这让他感到慌张，他习惯了让人满意和艳羡，他从不让人失望。  
摄津顾不上脸上的痛了，他俯下身去遮兵头的眼睛，嘴唇碰到兵头的脸，他无法抑制地吻上去。他动情地吻他，天真地以为有些默契是超出语言的，他的爱纯粹而专一，兵头可以从他的吻，他的身体感受到。  
他重复从前他们性爱中的花样和动作，拉着兵头的手感受他摇曳的绽放，他重复地说：“我没有。”  
他趴到兵头腿间舔他的阴茎，吞到前所未有的深度，他闭着眼，没有不适和刻意地讨好，好像只是沉浸其中。  
兵头对他不可能没有反应，摄津对于兵头而言属于意志失控的部分，他在摄津嘴巴里充血勃起，摄津吐出来用鼻子嗅闻，舔开顶端，露出饱满的龟头。兵头撑着地板坐起来，拨开摄津乱糟糟的刘海，摄津一侧的脸被他打肿了，兵头用手碰，摄津就疼得往后缩，但马上又忍着痛把脸送到他手边让他摸。这样低姿态的摄津让兵头心疼，有多疼就有多气，在摄津凑下来亲他之前，他排演了所有关于分手的可能，每一种都有始无终。他不想放手，即使被羞辱被背叛，他也不想放手。  
他摸着摄津红肿的脸，摄津还在给他口交，他想，也许摄津含过很多不同的屌，但被打成这样却自愿放低姿态一定只有现在，他是那样骄傲的人啊。  
他把摄津拉起来，盯着他，亲他的脸，说：“你不解释，我就不会信你。”  
他亲他的嘴巴：“但我爱你。”  
他摸摄津的喉结、颈线、乳头、腰背，说：“因为太爱了，所以不能忍受做什么都不问什么都接受的白痴。”  
“你不是……”摄津愣愣的，兵头的手往下摸，他被他温柔地放平，被手指温柔地抚摸，紧接着他被推着侧起身体，然后趴在了地上。  
兵头的手和舌头几乎将他全身奸了个遍。  
“因为太爱了，所以一点都不想和别人分享。”  
只剩那个隐秘的地方了，摄津心如擂鼓，兵头抬着他的腰，他跪在地上，好像一个忏悔的罪犯。兵头抓着他两边的臀肉分开那条沟壑，摄津的屁眼被他操成一个合不拢的洞，里面还有他射进去的精液。而插过这个洞的不止他的鸡巴，还会有陌生的舌头，手指，男人丑陋的屌。他像一个妓，屁眼是他迎客的门房，他迎来送往，好热闹。兵头眼前浮现出摄津用上面的嘴给自己口交的景象，他要给这热闹烙上一份他专属的印记，不然他的爱就无从附着，他不想放手。  
兵头施舍一般地扔给摄津一个枕头，摄津识趣地埋进去，他的手被牵去扶住腰胯，然后屁股上开始传来火辣辣地疼痛。兵头扇他的屁股，一如刚刚扇他的耳光，不住不休，几下就已经肿了，再扇就只是疼。他被打得勃起，兵头也察觉到了，用力揉了他两把，他直接射出来，滴滴答答的，不像是精液。  
“掰开。”兵头摸他的屁股。摄津不再期待什么，机械地把发肿的臀肉往两边分开，兵头把润滑挤到他翕张的屁眼里，然后把性器插进去。  
摄津跪不稳，用手撑地，兵头握着他的腰：“掰着。”  
摄津又回到刚刚的姿势，兵头知道这可能是高傲的摄津人生唯一一次做出这样屈辱下贱的姿势，但他是如此顺从，兵头觉得一切都可以原谅，他自己才是十恶不赦的人。摄津掰着自己的屁股，放松肛周努力吞他插在里面的肉棒，兵头托着自己的阴囊，想一并塞到那个洞里去。  
感受到肛口周围不时戳进来的手指，摄津才隐隐意识到兵头的意图，他说：“不要这样，进不来的。”  
兵头拉着他的手，塞了一根手指进去，他摸到自己的肠道和兵头的屌，兵头开始插他，干他的肠道，也干他的手指。  
兵头抱着他，射精时他感受到兵头大腿的痉挛，像弦乐终了时的余颤。他倒在地上，被兵头的爱压得爬不起来。兵头坐在地上，颧骨高高肿起，说：“你还欠我一个解释。”  
摄津没说话，兵头穿衣服出门洗澡，他在地上躺了很久，摸出手机给茅崎至发信息。  
【哥，别等不爱你的人。】


End file.
